Greymarch
by Code Lucifer
Summary: Every sixteen years, six contestants are chose by the Arena. Their, they will fight in teams of two to eliminate the other two teams. It's been this way for decades, but will our contestants change that? Or will their end come through backstabbing, lying, and deceit? Welcome to the 100th anniversary of Greymarch. Have fun… and don't die.


"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 100th anniversary of Greymarch! You've been waiting for sixteen years now, and now, we're here!" A host shouted to a crows of hundreds of thousands people.

The crowd erupted into cheers. Many tried to jump off the stands, but a magical barrier restricted them from entering the arena bellow them.

"Our six contestants have trained their whole life up till now for this very day! Would you like to meet them!" The host shouted, the last sentence more a statement than a question.

"YES!" The whole crowd screamed at the too of their lungs, a thithe whistling.

"From the darkness of Elrios, the legendary wielder of Claymore and Conwell, INFINITY SWORD!"

A picture of the cocky crimson haired knight appeared on a huge screen. The screen lifted to reveal the real boy, brandishing the two legendary swords.

"BLADE RAIN!" The knight shouted to the crowd.

Using the power of his Conwell, he summoned and droped a larger version of his Giant Sword onto the middle of the arena. The sword then opened up and unleashed an endless stream of Conwells, leaving nothing but dust in its wake.

The crowd cheered as the red haired boy walked back into the screen, raising his dark red sword to the sky.

"ELSWORD SIEGHEART!"

After the crowd finally quieted down, a new picture appeared. It was of a purple haired girl. She had twin pigtails and brandished a axe-staff.

"She has mastered the magic if death itself, reigning her kingdom of fear with her demon familiar, Angkor. Ladies and Gentlemen, BOID PRINCESS!"

The screen then again lifted, as the girl calmly walked out.

"VOID! VOID! VOID!" The crowd chanted.

The girl smirked, and snapped her fingers. A white demon bat appeared, and landed on her shoulder.

"Angkor... abyss."

Aisha summoned a giant version of the bat on her shoulder, and sat on it. In the following nano-second, the bat created a void orb, which seemed to drag the arena floor towards it, and blasted a immense purple laser, leaving nothing but ashes.

The crowd went wild. "VOID!"

The girl smirked, and walked off stage, doing a peace sign before she teleported away.

"AISHA BLACKCROW!"

Again, the crowd waited for the next contestant.

"She commands the battlefield, destroying everything in her path. She wields the legendary Erendil, ready to kill her enemies. NIGHT WATCHER!"

The screen lifted, and an elf appeared.

The elf had a revealing outfit, with a black cape. She carried a bow and the sword Erendil. Her hair was a lavish green, but the lighting made it seem nearly blonde.

The elf walked down to the center of the arena, smilling with false kindness.

"Innocent."

The elf threw out a small wind sphere which glowed radiantly, causing all the arena floor space that was in this mysterious glow to bedamaged. She then detonated it by slashing the orb with her Erendril, causing the wind sphere to explode into a violent rubble and dust cleared, revealing the watcher, which her cape billowing.

"RENA GREENLEAF!"

A lot of the men population of the crowd's eyes filled with lust.

The host chuckled. "Hero or for of Velder? The Nasod enhanced military genius, RECKLESS FIST!"

The women and girls swooned, for the man behind the curtain was very handsome.

His wild black hair had a rebellious white streak through his hair. He was well built, and his Nasod arm shined.

The boy walked to the very edge of the walk way.

"INFERNAL ARMS!"

He summoned a giant demonic arm from the ground, placing it in the middle of the arena, and used it to furiously slash at the ground. He then 'grabbed' the ground and makes the palm explode. The dust subsided, and left only a crater. Te magic was refilling it but by bit though.

The crowd roared. "YEAH!"

"Everyone, RAVEN CALLER!"

A new picture was set on the screen.

"She mastered the art of Nasod weaponry, commanding an army of Nasods... CODE NEMESIS!"

Nasod tanks appeared, sitting on top of them, a girl with snow white hair. Her eyes looks like melted amber.

The tanks dissapeared, and left the Nasod girl in the arena.

"Lunatic... Scud."

She firstly summoned out a Nasod gun and fired a barrage of stun-shots at the ground. She then called forth a storm of Nasod spears, and lastly summoned out a giant Nasod missile launcher behind her, firing a barrage of exploding missiles and electron balls.

The ground crackled with electricity.

"NEMESIS! NEMESIS! NEMESIS!"

The crowd cheered as the girl calmly walked out of view. They awated her name to be called.

"EVE ALTERA!"

"Finally, last but definitely not least, the White Wolf of Hamel! Assassin and sniper! DEADLY CHASER!"

The screen lifted, one final time, showing a boy with golden, blonde hair and aqua eyes. He smirked, and lifted his two guns into the air.

"Outrage… STRIKE!"

He fired a barrage of missiles that froze in place around the area. He then tossed his Destroyer into the air, locked onto the missiles, and used his Silver Shooters to detonate all the missiles, creating a massive array of explosions, and all just in time to catch his cannon.

The boy put on a white mask. A hood appeared. He walked out of arena, leaving behind a berserk crowd.

"CHUNG SEIKER!"

The crowd went absolutely wild. At the end of all this excitement, meeting all the competitors, all their pent up excitement was let out into one rampage.

"THESE ARE OUR CONTESTANTS!" The host appeared on stage.

"Greymarch isn't a game. It doesn't involve anyone, but the six contestants." A voice started talking, and the crowd turned their heads to face the screen, which now showed the face of a boy, no older than eighteen.

"People call it, 'The Game if Killing'. Incall it the game of deceit, lies, and backstabbing. Assassination or murder? You chose your description. Greymarch takes the rules of life, and sends them right to Hell."

The crowd chanted the man's name. "ACE! ACE! ACE! ACE!"

The man on the screen smirked. "Let the games… begin."

The screen went blank. For a split second, one could hear a pin drop. Then, only chaos and madness was left.

People started screaming, and rampaging.

But behind the stage, all six contestants were being briefed on what was going to happen.

The host smiled. "You six will need to pair up into teams of two. After the first eliminatory round, one team will be knocked out. The second round, another team. In the final round, or Sudden Death, the last team will fight each other. Don't get too close, and vertically, don't die."

Everyone grinned.

"No killing, huh? I wish we could." The red haired knight mused.

"Oh please. Backstabbing is sooo much better!" Aisha Blackcrow laughed.

Everyone grinned wider.

"You have one minutes... GO!"

Raven suductivily winked at Rena, who rolled her eye, but nodded slightly, crossing her arms.

Chung grinned, and walked up to the mistress of destruction, out his arm around her.

Elsword rolled his eyes, walked over to Aisha, and leaned on his Conwell.

"It seems you've found your partners… without even talking. Done like true competitors!"

The host smirked once more. "Prepare your souls... Greymarch starts now."

**Elsword- Infinite Sword- 18**

**Aisha- Void Princess- 18**

**Rena- Night Watcher- 18**

**Raven- Reckless Fist- 18**

**Eve- Cide Nemesis- 18**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser- 18**

**Thus the first chapter, or preview, of Greymarch. Any true Elder Scrolls fan know Greymarch from Oblivion IV: Shivering Isles. I based it off of the arena in Oblivion where you can become champion, blah, blah, blah. I'm still working on chapter 7 for Armageddon, so do not fret! Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes or errors, I'd greatly appreciate if you could review and point them out to me!**

**Also! You guys vote which team gets eliminated in each event!**

**All these skills that they use are their Hyper Skills, which cause immense damage! 0.0**

**ーーーーーのーーーーーのーーーーーのーーー****  
If you have any questions/comments you can either PM me or comment. I will answer every comment and PM. If you want to meet in Elsword (North America- Solace Server) just PM or comment and we can meet! ^^  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**


End file.
